


Loving the Enemy

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Bad Boy Peter Parker, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Hero/Villain, M/M, Villain Peter Parker, villain and hero team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley shouldn't love Peter. Peter is the villain of this story. He is the one who will hurt Harley if he had the chance, but something about Harley makes him trust the boy when he can't trust anyone else.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Loving the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KollaneAuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts), [RandyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/gifts).



> inspired by a prompt I found online about a Hero and villain in a car.

Peter Parker was a known villain. Harley Keener knew that better than anyone. He had fought him so many times. So when the boy had ended up in his bed a few times, he knew he was in trouble, but Peter wasn’t a normal villain. Everyone knew the story. Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, who protected Queens. The hero who was there for the people. Peter who had picked him up off the sidewalk with his suit and all after beating him and told him to be more careful. 

“You’re such a complete disaster,” groaned Peter as he scooped up an unconscious Harley off the ground. “Like, holy hell, how does anyone let you out of their sight. Stop picking fights with people you aren’t ready for.” 

Peter had brought him home on that first time and that had lead to the villain appearing multiple times. Until this last time when he gave him the news that someone in the government was after the Avengers. Someone had been trying to kill Avengers. Rhodey was injured and Harley knew that Peter might be the only one who could help. So he might have tied up the villain and was heading to the cabin that belonged to Tony and Pepper. He knew it was the best place to go. No one would look there for him and Peter. Especially since Peter was a known fugitive. 

~

Peter spat out the gag as he glared at Harley who was up-front trying to get them out of the city. “This is hardly following regulations-” Harley knew that but he needed to get Peter to safety. He knew he had to protect the boy. 

Harley yanked the wheel and got them into a parking space. He turned to look at Peter glaring at the other boy. Peter shrank in the backseat. “We are both on the run from the entire government, I don’t trust your evil ass not to stab me in the back either literally or figuratively, and I am this close to losing my temper.” He held up his hand and his thumb and index finger were touching. Peter knew he had pissed off the boy. “So if you spit out that gag one more time, I’m going to pull up to the next shop we pass and buy something that will really shut you up, understood?”

Peter let his unmasked eyes narrow, resist the urge to lick his lips. “Why don’t you come back here and try me?” Harley tried not to think about what Peter meant. He had to get them out of the city though. Harley crawled to the back before he kissed the other boy. He didn’t know why he kissed him but something about having Peter tied up had him turned on. Peter must have been hoping he would do that because he wrapped his arms around Harley. The arms that Harley had tied up. Harley went to move back but Peter held him close not letting him go. Peter finally moved away as he looked at the hero.

“Why did you kidnap me really?” Peter asked. Harley hadn’t told Peter anything. He didn’t know what to tell him. “Is this about Rhodey?” Harley looked surprised that Peter knew. 

“You know about Rhodey?” Harley asked.

“I keep in contact with family and Rhodey is my point guy,” Peter said. “When he didn’t meet up with me the last time, I went to Happy who told me.” 

“You’re a villain,” Harley said. Peter just laughed. 

“I’m only the villain because that is what the world wanted,” Peter said before he moved closer and kissed Harley again. It was rushed again as Harley knew they had to move. Peter and Harley moved to the front as Harley let Peter upfront as they drove and got out of New York. Peter turned on the radio to stop the quietness but nothing was said. Once they were at the cabin, Harley led Peter in as if Peter hadn’t been there before. Once inside, the two moved to the labs. Peter looked uncomfortable as if the lab was the last place he wanted to be. 

“Why do you need help from me?” Peter asked. Harley didn’t know who to trust but he didn’t trust Peter. He wasn’t stupid. 

“Because you are already wanted by the government so it couldn’t be worse for you and I can’t have my team involved in this,” Harley said as he went to access the main server. He saw Peter watch him as if he was trying to figure Harley out and he wanted to understand Peter at that moment. 

“You know working with me is dangerous, Love.” Peter wrapped his arms around Harley who froze as Peter looked that the footage that Harley had seen to many times. “There is a drone in the left corner of the screen.” Harley looked at the screen and enlarged the drone to see Hammer Industries.

“I thought Hammer was in jail?” Harley asked. 

“He was until Quentin helped him out a while back,” Peter said. “I almost had him a while ago but some newbie heroes thought they could try to catch me.” Harley didn’t know why Peter was so focused on the drone. 

“Should I be worried about Hammer being back?” Harley asked. 

“No, you should be worried about who is working with,” Peter said before he turned Harley around to face him. “Because I may be a modern-day robin hood but this person wants to destroy for the fame of being a hero that they aren’t.” 

Peter took that moment while Harley was thinking about what Peter was saying to pull Harley into another kiss. He wanted to ask Peter about who he was talking about but he didn’t want to interrupt the kiss or have Peter stop kissing him. 

~

Rhodey called later in the night wanting to know if Harley was okay. Harley made sure Rhodey knew he was fine as he explained Hammer being out of jail.

“So I’ve been told. Hammer had a government contact. They may have ordered the hit on me if this is something big then we need to find out who betrayed the Avengers and why. I sent a warning to the others,” Rhodey told him. 

“I have someone that I’m working with but if something goes sideways, you may have to bail me out of the Raft,” Harley admitted. Peter was laying next to him asleep. Harley knew that it wasn’t the best idea to be sleeping with Peter or to be trusting Peter but he didn’t know what else to do.

“How much trouble will you be in?” Rhodey asked.

“Let’s just say that I went really low when looking for help.” Harley felt arms pulling him close. He looked to see Peter awake and confused. 

“Just be careful.” Harley was trying to be careful but hearing Rhodey give him the warning made him wonder if working with Peter would be dangerous. 

“Aren’t I always?” Harley told him before they ended the call. Peter and Harley laid there for a bit before Peter looked at him.

“His name is Quentin Beck and he is the one that freed Hammer. If he is alive then the drones may be used to seek his revenge,” Peter admitted. “When I went into hiding it was because of Beck. He ruined my life and now he is coming after the Avengers.” Harley knew that Beck had been a fraud. Pepper had told him as much, but Peter still had stolen. Peter still had broken the law, but something about Peter made him wonder if there wasn’t more to his story. As if Harley only had a few pieces and not the whole puzzle. 

“We will find Hammer and when we find Hammer, he will lead us to Beck,” Harley told Peter. Peter seemed to agree as he laid there smiling at Harley. 

“You always know what to do, Princess,” Peter said before he fell back to sleep. Harley watched as he slept. If Harley didn’t know about Peter’s career, he would think he was innocent. 

~

Finding Justin Hammer wasn’t hard. Watching Peter interrogate the guy was difficult but Peter hated the guy more than Harley could. 

“So you don’t know who you made the drones for?” Peter asked again. 

“I-I might,” Hammer said. Peter brought him up and waited as Harley watched Hammer freak out at Peter and then stare at Harley as if Harley would stop Peter. 

“Start talking,” Peter warned.

“His name is William Riva and he said his boss needed something that I specialize in. Just a few drones to cause mayhem,” Hammer said. Peter webbed him to the building before he left and send in an anonymous tip about where Hammer was.

“I think you could have handled that better,” Harley said. 

“I’m sure I could have as well but we got the information and now we just got to find Riva,” Peter said annoyed as he walked away. Harley was getting annoyed with how Peter worked. He had enough issues without having to deal with the villain. 

~

Riva was not expecting company so when the two barged in to find him eating dinner, they weren’t surprised but he looked frightened as he saw Peter. 

“Look if this is about Europe.” Peter knocked the guy out before he looked at Harley. 

“We need a storage unit. This guy might have men close by. He was Beck’s second-in-command back when I had to deal with him.” Harley agreed as they moved the man and got him to a storage unit. Peter interrogated him while Harley watched. 

“Who are you working for?” Peter asked.

“No one,” Riva said. 

“Oh, so this isn’t some big ploy to kill the Avengers.” Peter pulled out a knife, but Harley grabbed his arm. 

“Look this is going a little too far,” Harley said. Peter seemed to look at Riva and then at Harley before he set the knife back down.

“He isn’t like me and you,” Peter said. “Can’t understand when someone should just let it all out.”

“Look I don’t work for anyone,” Riva said.

“Than why were you buying drones from Hammer?” Riva flinched and Peter knew he had them. 

Riva looked at both boys before he spoke. “This man had everything you could think of me. He knew what I did for Stane and he seemed to know about the whole Beck incident which if that got out, then my career and Beck’s legacy would be in the drains. Everyone already finds Beck’s story fishy but there was enough proof when Spider-Man went bad that no one did anything, but with the information, this man had on me. Everything would be out the drain and Spider-Man would be seen as an Avenger again.” Harley looked at Peter who seemed to expect as much.

“Where is your boss now?” Peter asked. Riva gave them the location and Peter seemed to still. He didn’t like where they would be going. It was just a warehouse but something told Harley there was more to this place. 

~

Peter just entered when they got there as the two entered Peter looked ready to attack. The man sitting there was grinning as Peter and Harley entered. The man beside him seemed surprised.

“That is an ex-avenger and a current avenger,” The man told the bigger man.

“The jig is up Kingpin,” Peter said. The bigger man laughed. 

“You think you can defeat me itsy bitsy.” The other man looked at the bigger man confused. “Senator Stern, in exchange for you letting my men go, I think I can give you the Spider that everyone wants.” Stern looked at Peter with interest. 

“This is Tony’s prodigy? He looks like a child,” Stern said. 

“I’m just the person who is taking Kingpin and you down.” Peter went to attack Kingpin when a dart hit him. Harley went to fight when something hit his armor turning all the power off as a man showed up. 

“Iron Lad, it is a pleasure to finally meet,” the newest villain said. “Riva talked so much about Parker but never mentioned the boy behind the Iron Lad suit. I wondered if it was actually Parker for a bit, but it seems that someone else holds the hero mantle.” Harley heard something hit the man as he collapses and then his suit recharged as Rhodey and the rest of the Avengers appeared and took care of Kingpin. Rhodey arrested the men as Sam went to check on Peter. Harley got out of the suit and headed over to the boy. Peter was unconscious but he was fine. 

“How did you find us?” Harley asked Rhodey when Rhodey came to check on Harley.

“Peter hit is a panic button in his watch.”

Harley was stunned as he looked at the boy who was shuffled into the Quinjet. Rhodey and Harley followed as Clint checked on Peter. 

“He is just sedated,” Clint said. “Be out cold for a bit.”

“I’m missing something here?” Harley asked. Rhodey looked at the others before he focused on Harley.

“Peter has been working undercover to take down criminal organizations for a while. We always sent you to catch him because he requested you specifically after your first run-in with him.” Rhodey seemed to focus his attention on Peter as the boy awoke and grabbed his head. 

“Where am I?” Peter asked.

“You are on your way home for good,” Rhodey said as Peter looked at him surprised.

“Why?” Peter asked. He looked at Harley and then the others. 

“Your cover was blown and you can’t be facing off any more villains if the world thinks you’re a villain.” Rhodey went up to talk to the piolet as Harley watched Peter looked at him. 

“I guess this means we can date,” Peter said.

“Is this you asking me out?” Harley asked.

“Well?” Peter looked like he knew the answer before he said it.

“Yes.”

~

Peter Parker stood in front of the reporters with the cover story on how he wasn’t actually the hero, Spider-Man but that he was covering for the hero taking down some criminal organizations.

“I’m just not hero material.”

“You want us to believe that we were only led to believe you were Spider-Man because the Avengers are family friends of your aunt’s husband?” Christine Everheart asked. 

Harley saw the look on Peter’s face before his eyes reached Harley’s. An apology was seen on his face directed at his boyfriend. Harley knew what was happening and he knew that Pepper and Rhodey were not going to like Peter going off the script that was on the note cards in front of him but he gave Peter a reassuring smile before the words flew out of Peter’s mouth. 

“The truth is… I am Spider-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a server about Parkner where writers, readers, and artist can hang: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
